Side effects may include
by Midesko
Summary: And once Kevin said one more casual comment to Gwen, Ben broke." Angst then happy because I'm a sap. Yay me... BeVin all the way in here! Rated T for cursing Gwen. She tends to do that when Kevin messes up with Ben. Kevin/Ben For Ritty!


_**Side effects may include...**_

There it was again. Some stupid flirt shot at Gwen, right from the brutes mouth. Though he was with Ben, he still flirted with her just because he didn't want people to know about him and Ben. Ben couldn't stand it in the least. Hearing _his_ boyfriend spout words to her in his playful tone that only he wanted to hear. You'd think that after almost a year, that he'd get used to it, but he wasn't.

It was pouring down rain. Dark clouds rumbled overhead of the car and Ben just watched the little droplets crash and slide diagonally across the window, merging with other drops to push it down faster. Normally he loved the rain. It was relaxing and fun to gather water and throw it at others, namely Kevin when no one was around. And Kevin would play back until someone came around. Then Ben would be treated like a child, as if what he was doing was stupid and immature. And he hated it.

Behind closed doors, unbeknown to the world, Kevin could be the nicest, sweetest guy in the universe. But in public he would cast you away in favor of Gwen, who stopped flirting back after months of never getting asked out.

Exactly what was wrong with Ben? Sure he wasn't a girl, no breasts, short hair, and other terms to which made him a boy. He would watch straight couples with zealous eyes, watching them exchange stolen kisses, glances, hand touches and all sorts of things. Things which Kevin would never _ever_ do in public. But Ben wanted him to. There where a few other couples around town that were in his situation, though their lover didn't care about public displays of affection. They would do what straight couples did with no shame and it made Ben sigh with a heavy heart. He loved Kevin dearly don't get him wrong. But the way Kevin would just shun him in public, acting like they weren't even friends really got to him. Maybe Kevin was ashamed of him.

Even after battle when either of them was hurt, Kevin wouldn't let Ben touch him or touch Ben. The brunet would have to rely on Gwen to help either of them. You would think that when the person you love most was hurt that you would tend to them. But Kevin didn't. Ben had made the mistake of rushing over to Kevin when he was hurt and had gotten shoved onto his back, hitting his head slightly against the ground, though it was enough to give him one hell of a headache and a bloody wound.

It was then in the car in the pouring rain that Ben realized that maybe he was causing too much trouble to Kevin. Hot tears streamed down his face and he looked away so neither could tell that anything was wrong. And once Kevin said one more casual comment to Gwen, Ben broke.

"Pull over." He said, trying to stay calm. Kevin shot him a glance and received no glance back and did as he was told. With Gen in the back seat, it was easier for Ben to get out of the car and bolt off running, crying. Maybe if he was a girl it would be easy. But if he was a girl, he wouldn't be Ben, and he just wanted to be what Kevin wanted. How could he though when he couldn't be his own cousin.

Kevin watched as Ben began drifting further and further from sight. Gwen knew. She knew that Ben and Kevin were together, which was partly why she stopped flirting back with Kevin. The redhead just glared at Kevin from the review mirror.

"Go get him."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because this is your fault and if you don't you'll lose him!" Kevin just gave her an unfazed yet confused look. "Kevin! He's running away from you! Go get him!" Kevin just glanced back at the green jacket that vanished through the fog and reached over to shut the passenger door.

"Now my seats all wet!" He growled and pulled out a towel from underneath his seat to dry the rain damped seat.

"I can't believe you Kevin! I know! Alright?! I know! You and Ben are a couple! So fucking what?! Day after day Ben breaks a little more when you reject him in public and because of your pride he's gone!" Kevin just revved the engine and drove her home.

Ben ran, and when he couldn't run and more, he stopped and cried more, finding it useless to wipe his face since it was soaked with rain water. He turned around, waiting maybe five minutes, just waiting. But Kevin never came for him. So he sat there on the muddy and cold grass and cried. His sobbing was overpowered by the sound of thunder crashing miles away, roaring in the sky after each flash of sudden light in the distance. And then, he was shielded by a pink glowing mana umbrella.

"Gwen..." He said while a sniffle, his voice tired, his body cold, his heart broken. At least someone he loved came for him. Though it was a different kind of love.

"Come on Ben, let's get you home." She gave him her hand, her warm one met with one of ice.

"Kevin?" He dared to ask, giving her a half-hopeful look.

"Gone... I'm sorry Ben. He doesn't deserve a Tennyson." She said with a false smile, rubbing his back gently before he stubbornly sat back down. "Ben come on. You'll get pneumonia out in this weather. It's cold and rainy and you need to come home." He just hugged his knees and sat in the mud, forehead rested against his knees to avoid her sight. She gave a soft tired sigh and covered him and herself, managing to make a mana seat on the grass to keep herself dry.

Hours passed, Ben sniffling from both the cold and from the tears. Gwen knew that Kevin wasn't coming back for Ben. Sure he loved him, but he was stubborn. And Ben needed to get home, now. Just what was wrong with Kevin, she pondered. Ben was kind, sweet, loving, fun and everything wonderful in between! Any straight guy would love to have him! But Kevin acted like he was a disease in public. Maybe he wasn't in love with Ben, maybe it was more of an obsession or maybe even a crush.

"Ben, I-" She looked over at her cousin, asleep, beginning to breathe unevenly. Harsh shallow breaths, pale, shaking. "Ben!"

Ben awoke, still a bit cold, dry, covered by several blankets, an IV tube in his arm and a sleeping red head in the seat near him. A hospital. He shivered and moved around to get warmer, catching a doctors attention.

"Well well, Benjamin Tennyson is finally awake." He said with a smile, placing a thermometer in the brunets mouth for a moment before reading it out-loud. "102." Still a fever, but better. So, why were you sitting out in the rain Benjamin? Got a death wish or did you just want pneumonia?" He asked, his voice soft and kind.

"I was waiting." Ben replied, his voice weak and his throat tight.

"For?"

"My-... A frie-..." With a sigh, Ben looked away, "no one." As far as he was concerned, he and Kevin were through. And the thought hurt, but he wouldn't be a burden to Kevin anymore. Fresh tears built up in his eyes and he shut them, sniffling and hiding under the blanket.

"Hey hey now," the doctors voice came from above him, lightly pulling the blanket away. "Unless you're in pain some where, I don't wanna see tears."

Ben didn't look at him, he didn't care who the doctor was or what he looked like or anything about him. He was broken hearted and that pain gave him an excuse to cry.

"Heartbreak syndrome: tears, chest pain, depression, sadness, loss of appetite. Yep, looks like you've got it. You know what the cure is?" The doctor smirked, though Ben didn't look at him. He nodded instead, wanting to know how to make the pain go away.

"Well, first, you have to close your eyes." Ben did so. "Next, you have to decide whether or not this person is worth the pain in your heart... Are they?" Ben stayed silent for awhile and nodded sadly, eyes still shut.

"Alright, what's their name?"

"Kevin..." He admitted, surprised that the doctor didn't say something about that. "Finally, you open your eyes and wake up from the nightmare." Ben was confused by this. Nightmare? This wasn't a-.

"Fever induced nightmares. The medicine we gave him should drop it down, but his body is freezing, so keep the blankets on him. If you have dogs, have them sleep beside him to raise his body heat." A voice came, a woman's voice.

"Ngh..." Ben groaned, opening his eyes to a dimly lit room.

"The lights should be kept dim or off so it doesn't make his headache any worse." She spoke again.

"So he'll be alright?" That voice... It was so familiar...

"Kevin..." The brunet called out, his throat sore and tight.

"Ben!" Kevin rushed over to him, staring down at him with relief. "You're alright!"

"Shh, headache, speak softly to him and don't let him have any stress." She smiled and exited the room.

"Ben..." Kevin was tightly grasping the boys smaller hand, leaning down to rest his forehead on the boys folded fingers. His body trembled slightly as he stood there. Was he...crying?

"Kevin... Explain... Please..."

"Hit 'n run..." Was all Kevin could say, his voice trembling as he held onto Ben's hand for dear life.

"You were walking home after soccer practice. Guy hit you and took off. Why you were walking in the pouring rain is beyond me when Kevin and I have told you thousands of times not to." Came Gwen's voice. Okay, now Ben was really confused. Why was Kevin showing affection with her in here?!

"No one saw you..." His moms soft familiar voice came from beside Kevin's. His mother too?!

"So after awhile, Kevin got worried and tracked you down by using the watch and you had- well sorta still have, pneumonia." His father finished. Okay, now he really had a headache.

"So, why is Kevin all lovey with you guys here?" He finally asked the crowd of people by his sides.

"What're you talking about Ben? We can't get Kevin to shut up about you." Gwen smirked, giving Ben a sassy look.

"But no one knows were... together and-"

"What?" Kevin's voice finally came back. "Ben, you and I are practically married." He smirked. "Though we've only been goin' for like a year. What the hell do you mean nobody knows? Everyone knows. I fucking carry you around just 'cause I like to." Kevin's unoccupied hand brushed a few stray strands of brown hair from the tanned face, feeling the heated skin on the tips of his fingers as he did. The fever was reducing, but was still there. Ben didn't seem convinced. Perhaps the fever was confusing him, making his mind think of stories or something. So Kevin leaned forward and kissed his forehead before kissing his cheek before kissing the corner of his mouth before giving him a full kiss.

Ben immediately returned the kiss, though it made his head hurt. he gasped as he remembered what really happened, how he and Kevin really were and everything else.

"Hey Kevin?"

"Mm?" Kevin asked, his forehead pressed against Ben's.

"I love you." The elder teen smiled at this, kissing him again.

"I love you too."

"So...Will you carry me home?" Ben asked with a smile, knowing the answer already.

"You know I will."

-

Blame Ritty D; I was all angsty because of her latest chapter to "Crazy little thing" and was in dire need of angst that became happiness! And sick Ben in a hospital is just too much adorable in a bottle so yeah. Also, tell me which fic you guys want me to update next!! Also, if you see any little mistakes, please tell me! D: I wanna get better but I can't without help! ;3

Midesko


End file.
